memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Steamboat
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Steamboat! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Mathematics" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Archduk3 (Talk) 04:59, July 9, 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask.31dot (talk) 08:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Again, please review the image use policy. Images need to be properly sourced and licensed in order to be uploaded here; otherwise they will be removed from articles and possibly deleted. If you continue to upload unlicensed/uncited images, a block may be instituted until you acknowledge reading and understanding this page. 31dot (talk) 03:14, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Very sorry for not properly uploading images. I just now noticed your two messages you sent me regarding this issue. I will review how to properly cite/license images now. It appears you removed the journey home picture from the Voyager page, but it is still left up in the picture gallery itself. This image of the galaxy was not from any of the episodes or cannon, but from official sources with the intent of showing the voyage home. Because its not directly from the show, is it now allowed? Or do I just need to properly source it? Additionally, I see the picture I put up in the mathematics section remains intact - but I did not see any license/citation rules at that point - can I assume I did everything right on that one?(Steamboat (talk) 03:31, July 15, 2012 (UTC)) :Sorry for attaching my last message without a subject/headline. I just thought you should know I updated the information on this picture I uploaded from a few days ago: File:Stvoys06e20math.png Is this all that is required or do I need to add more details or some sort of citation? Using this image as an example for myself for how I should go about all of this. (Steamboat (talk) 03:43, July 15, 2012 (UTC)) :Can I add this image to the voyager page now? Or am I still missing something (sorry if this is bothering you): File:Map voyroute.jpg (Steamboat (talk) 04:00, July 15, 2012 (UTC)) :Can you please delete the voyager route map submission I posted earlier (File:Map voyroute.jpg)? I've been reading up on how things run around here and it does not conform to memory alpha guidelines. It was an image made by a fan. Sorry. I have 1 question remaining now (figured the rest out) is there any way to mark something for deletion? I've deleted it myself; since you requested it, going through the deletion process is not necessary, but if you wish to be aware of it, you can read about it at MA:PFD. As a tip for the future, you can link to an internal image without displaying it by putting a colon in from of the title of the file, like this: File:Imagenamehere.jpg 31dot (talk) 09:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC)